Melting Kristoff
by SnowGivesMeVertigo
Summary: 8 months after The Great Thaw, Kristoff and Anna want to surprise each other... A love story. (Kristanna fluff 'n' smut... Classier smut, but smut never the less. Please don't read if that is not you cup of tea)
1. Chapter 1

*****Disclaimer: ****I do not own these characters or anything else. This story is simply a fans interpretation.*****

Cover Image: "Be my honeypie" used with permission from: gingerhaole / lily-fox

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna's POV<strong>_

_Stupid "Royal Ice-master" thing_, she felt stupid for having even come up with it. _Stupid spring time and warm weather. _All of it was conspiring against her spending time with Kristoff. _Stupid Anna_, she didn't think this title would actually have any responsibilities with it. Elsa would try and tell her that Kristoff was a hard working man, and he would feel out of place just loafing around the palace all day long. Maybe she was right, but Anna still would practically kick herself every time he had to leave to meet with all the local ice harvesters and coordinate their routes _(or something like that). _Whatever it was they were discussing, it had taken him away from her for 3 days out of every week, all winter long. But now it was spring and he was away this time for 2 weeks straight to oversee the ice being cut.

Over the last 8 months Anna had grown ever more fond of the tall, blonde man now living primarily in the palace guest cottage. He had agreed to stay there as long as Elsa would accept a small amount of compensation for his room and board. Anna obviously had insisted it was not necessary, but Elsa understood that he needed to feel like he was making a contribution to the household. He had also started working at the royal stables when he was in town. Anna just thought this was a ploy to spend time with Sven, but the other stable hands seemed to appreciate his help.

Either way she was glad to have him near by, at least when he was in town. She felt so much safer and happier with him around. He was always up for a snowball fight, or playing pranks on Olaf, or just listening to her read from one of her books. Almost nightly they would curl up on the sofa after dinner and Anna would read to him. It hadn't occurred to her that he would have never read a fictional novel before, especially since she had read so many throughout her lonely days at the castle. He had only read mountaineering guides or almanacs predicting the length and severity of the upcoming winter.

...

One lazy autumn afternoon a few months ago she had been reading one of her favorite books on the veranda while he absentmindedly strummed his lute nearby. She could feel his eyes on her, and it made it hard for her to concentrate on the story. She smiled and kicked him playfully, telling him not to stare. He nearly tackled her and wrestled the book from her hands.

"What could possibly be so interesting in here..." He chuckled.

"Give me back my book!" She pouted and added with a roll of her eyes "Fine, I'll read it out loud so you you won't feel so ignored, ok?"

He stuck out his tongue and tossed the book back. She indignantly tried to find the chapter she had been on and started reading again. Kristoff scooted himself closer and listened to her bright voice recanting the tails of heroism and adventure. He was immediately captivated by her words and by the story. Before they knew it, the sun had begun to set behind the mountains.

"We better go inside for dinner. Everyone is probably wondering where we snuck off to" Anna said with a coy wink.

Kristoff gave a half disappointed smile "As long as we can do this again afterwards"

...

Since that day, they had shared many evenings curled up together in front of the fire with a good book. It gave her an excuse to sit wrapped in his strong arms for hours. It had the added benefit of helping prevent awkward silences. She had to face it, they were both a little shy and inexperianced with voicing their affection.

He was a gentleman though, through and through: Chivalrous, sweet, and bashful. Last time he was in town he had accidentally barged into her room one morning before she had finished lacing up her dress. Remembering all the shades of red he had turned brought an enormous smile to her face. He had spun around quickly muttering something about tying up Sven and stumbled back out of the room, practically tripping down the hall. He was completely and adorably hopeless.

But in spite of his virtuous nature, he still would let his eyes linger on her form a moment too long when she would enter a room. His breath would still catch in his throat every time his hand would graze her bare shoulder. She knew he wanted more of her, but she also knew that he was never going to pursue anything more without her expressed written consent, signed and stamped with her royal seal... and that sounded terribly unromantic to Anna. She was going to have to think of something herself.

Unsure of when the time would arise to make her move, she had begun drinking the special hibiscus contraception tea on days he was in town. She had snuck out of the castle last month to purchase it and some rich lotion that smelled like the forest after the rain. She wore the lotion daily for him, imagining that he would like its earthy scent and linger a little longer in their embraces. It was so much different and more mature than the light floral scents she used to wear. Anna secretly hoped that Elsa hadn't noticed, but she also hoped that Kristoff had.

All of that aside, he was going to be coming home from the ice harvest late this evening. _Finally!_ Elsa had already given permission for Anna to wait up for him at the guest cottage. Probably because she knew it was impossible to stop her from doing so anyway. Anna's head had been buzzing with Kristoff all day. She put on the dress she wore for Elsa's coronation. It was what she was wearing the first time he saw her and showed off her freckled shoulders that he seemed to like so much. It was still a bit chilly at night for that type of dress, but that was not her concern. She gathered a simple meal of bread, smoked salmon, and red wine in a basket along with the book they were reading before he left. Not forgetting Sven, she made sure the stables had a fresh stock of carrots.

Anna planted herself on the step of the guest cottage before the sun even started going down. She couldn't wait. _My __Kristoff is coming back to me. _The last 2 weeks had been torture without him, but these last couple hours were even worse. She thumbed through the book to pass the time as best she could.

At last the courtyard gate swung open. Anna couldn't contain herself. She bounded across the yard and leapt into his arms, pressing her lips hard against his.

"Well hello to you too" he said when she finally pulled away. The familiar, coy smirk was on his face already.

"How was your trip? I love you! Did you get enough ice? Are you hungry? I love you! I have some dinner here for you! Are you.."

"Anna, you're babbling. Calm down, feisty pants."

She followed him into the cozy cottage on the edge of the palace grounds. It had a small living room with a fireplace, a study with a large desk (intended for visiting dignitaries to write treaties and the like, but which Kristoff used for sorting his gear), and a comfortable bed room at the back. The smaller scale of the cottage suited him better than the expanses of the main palace building. He was still getting used to idea of having so much, after growing up with so little. The day he moved into the palace he arrived with 2 packs and the contents of his sleigh. It was everything he owned in the world.

Anna loved the little cottage now, because he had made it his own. The bed was covered in furs he had collected over the years. The mantle over the hearth displayed the little wooden trinkets that he had carved as a child and every gift that Anna that had given him recently. Over the door hung a strand of crystals the trolls had made him that supposedly brought good luck.

When they got inside Anna noticed that the palace steward had forgotten to start a fire for them in the cottage hearth. Upon seeing the empty fireplace she shivered unconsciously with her memories. She realized that sitting on the stoop in a summer dress all evening had left her a little cold. Kristoff hated to see her cold, hated it vehemently. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to his bed and buried her in the furs.

"Aren't you cold though? You're the one who's been cutting ice for the last two weeks? I was just being silly wearing a summer dress too early."

Kristoff smiled "I love that dress."

He planted a kiss on the top of her head. She took a deep breath of his scent while he was close. He smelled like cedar and hardwork and Kristoff. She had missed him so much.

"I don't know why you would want to smell me when I haven't bathed in 2 weeks, I probably smell like reindeer." He chuckled. "I have an idea, why don't I read to you tonight and you can stay cuddled under the blankets."

"Don't forget the wine!" she added.

"Can't forget that now can we?"

He went into the living room for a minute and came back with a lantern, the book, the wine and two glasses. He poured the wine for Anna first, then himself. Anna took a long drink from the glass. _Perhaps it will give me the courage to...to..._

"Slow down! I don't need you as drunk as my ice harvester buddies, geeze!"

Kristoff sat on the bed next to her and began reading to her of ships and sailors on the open sea. She could hear the rise and fall of the ocean in the hum of his voice. His company was so intoxicating, it really was. His amber eyes passed over the pages and from time to time they would dart up to meet her gaze, and he would smile. His shaggy blonde bangs would fall endearingly across his face and he would run his strong fingers through his hair to put them back into place. She took another long sip as she watched him.

Anna felt her head getting heavy from the wine, so she snuggled down deeper under the furs. Each time she blinked her eyes, they would stay closed longer and open again slower. Suddenly, she had a reprehensible idea. She knew Kristoff would never suggest that she spend the night in the cottage, but she also knew that if she was sound asleep, he probably wouldn't try to wake her. She let her eyelids flutter closed one last time. She slowed her breath as best she could, and pretended to fall asleep in his bed.

He continued reading for a while longer and then she felt the bed shift as he stood up. There was a clear pause in his movements. _He must be debating if it would be more chivalrous to wake me up and escort me back to my room, or let me continue to sleep. _Anna worried for a moment that he would try to carry her back to her room, but instead she heard him gather the wine glasses and take them back into the other room. She was laying on her side with her back to the bedroom door. So even if she wanted to peek and see what he was doing, it would mean turning over and giving herself up.

She heard him renter the room and begin sifting through one of his packs. Then she heard the friction of wool on skin as he started changing clothes. She hadn't considered this happening, then again she hadn't really thought this plan through at all. _ He has just come back from the mountains, so of course he'll want to change into something clean before going to bed. Will he change his undergarments too? What if he only wears his undergarments to bed? _Images of his bare chest crept into her mind. The fleeting glances she had caught of his skin up to this point always revealed a body toned from years of hard work. She could only imagine what his whole chest must look like...and his back... She imagined his muscles stretched sinuously over his shoulder blades...

Anna began to warm at her core, her heart raced. She was afraid he would hear her heart pounding as the passion within her began to grow. _What am I after with this plan anyway? Do I just want to be held all night? Would it give me the opportunity for even more? I don't want to force it after all..._

An unintended sigh escaped her lips when he sat back down on the bed. She hoped it sounded sexy. She hoped she looked sexy. She suddenly became very conscious of the position of her body. She was sure that the curve of her waist was prominently showing by laying on her side. The only problem was that her left arm was falling asleep under her. _Don't move_, she told herself, _don't move or he will know you're awake. Crap, this was going to be a long night if all we end up doing is 'sleeping'. Who am I kidding? I'm not going to be able to sleep while my mind is swimming with lust. Ugh! This is a terrible, silly plan. _

Her train of thought was abruptly derailed by Kristoff's hand on her waist as he lay down under the furs behind her. Her breath caught. His hand was on top of the furs but she could swear that she could feel its warmth. Maybe it was just that her sense of touch was heightened, her skin was electrified with arousal. Arousal... _Arousal? Oh God! What if he is aroused too? Right behind me? _She began to tremble. The man she had wanted for so long was close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck. _Does he want me as much as I want him? Could I squeeze my legs together around my hand without him noticing? I have to extinguish a little of my desire somehow._ Anna bit the inside of her cheek just to clear her mind. _Conceal, don't feel... Heh... Wait, that was Elsa's thing... Just... Please... Please let him pull me closer, please let him kiss me, please anything. Kristoff, you infuriating, gorgeous idiot... Do something! _She screamed at him inside her head. At that moment, she felt him lightly squeeze her waist.

_Good enough! _

Anna spun around quickly and began frantically kissing him. He was obviously surprised by her sudden reaction and nearly choked as he inhaled sharply. She pulled away from his lips for a moment when she realized he was only wearing thin wool pants. She drank in the sight of his taught chest muscles while running her fingers along his sternum.

"Anna, what..."

_No... please... don't you go and ruin this moment with logic..._

"Mmmpf..."

She silenced him with the most forceful kiss she could muster. Grabbing his blonde hair, she pulled his lips to hers roughly. Instinctively, he wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. His golden eyes were wide as he desperately searched her turquoise ones for clues or an explanation.

She closed her eyes and pressed the entire length of her body against his. Immediately she could feel the evidence of his arousal against her. The thick rivel between his legs was even larger than she had remembered.

Before he had left for this trip, they had spent the better part of an hour kissing passionately against the dash of his sleigh. He had turned his hips to the side in a vain attempt to conceal his desire. To be honest, it would have been impossible not to feel it. But Anna hadn't wanted to embarrass him, so she had pretended not to notice... Even though it overwhelmed her thoughts later when she was alone in her room.

But now... now that she could feel its entirety against her, she began to tremble again. Kristoff began to self consciously pull that part of himself away, but Anna just pressed herself harder against him.

This time Kristoff put his hands on her shoulders and sternly broke their kiss, holding her away firmly. The look on his face betrayed his longing even as he spoke.

"Anna, I... I've never... Are you sure this is what you want? With me? I don't have anything to offer you."

"Kristoff, I love you. That's all that matters. You have more to offer a girl than you will ever realize..." She reassured him sincerely.

Their eyes where transfixed on each other, each of them with a goofy, smitten smile on their face. The tension in his arms eased. Anna awkwardly broke their gaze and glanced down quickly at the massive strain against his pants, then lifted her eyes back to his flirtatiously.

"Literally, I might add."

He blushed so deeply then, that Anna had to giggle.

"I love you too." He stammered.

Slowly the mischievous smirk she adored so much crept back across his face. He pulled her close again and Anna felt so happy she thought she might burst. He nuzzled his cheek against hers and inhaled her scent.

"I've been meaning to tell you how wonderful you smell..." His words were muffled into her hair.

Anna was glad she had worn the new lotion today, she wanted to be perfect for him. He began kissing along her shoulder and playing with the strap of her dress that exposed it so delicately. oh..._Oh! _She had all but forgotten that she was still wearing a formal gown under the covers. She briefly frowned when she realized that it was probably now wrinkled, but she could worry about that later.

Anna reached behind her and unfastened the top of her skirt. It was so bulky that it made it hard for her to move her legs. She wriggled it off her hips and kicked it onto the floor out from under the furs. Next she sat up and began untying her bodice. Kristoff's eyes were wide again, and he swallowed hard. She threw the delicate garment into the corner of the room and lowered herself back into his arms. She could maneuver much easier in just her shift.

Hesitantly he placed his hand on her lower back and balled his fist into the soft linen shift. Anna couldn't be sure, but she thought his hands were shaking. She gave him a reassuring smile before kissing him... gently at first. Then she parted her lips and began coaxing his tongue into her mouth. His mouth opened to hers with a heavy sigh. His breath was hot and ragged. Kristoff's eyes closed tightly when she gently bit his lip.

He pulled her in tight against him now. Through the thin fabric she could feel his heart pounding. Once more she ventured to touch his strong chest and back. This time he responded by kissing her with more passion and urgency. He wound his other hand into her long auburn hair. Anna moaned contentedly into his mouth, she loved having him so close to her. He was always warm and inviting, but now he was something even more. She wanted all of him even closer if that was possible.

Anna wriggled the shift over her head as quickly as should could while laying next to Kristoff. She could feel his rough hand run down her bare back and grasp her hips. A shy flush moved across her skin. No one had seen her naked before, save for maybe her chamber maid. Hopefully Kristoff would like what he saw, she thought as he sat up next to her. She was laying on her back now looking up at him through her eye lashes, drunk with love. He kept his hand on her waist as he took in the image of her form.

"You... You're beautiful..."

He moved above her and began kissing her neckline and shoulder. He was holding himself over her with one hand and exploring her body for the first time with the other. Touching her stomach, navel and breasts. Unsure of what she should do next, Anna's attention turned to the lacing of his pants._ I'm __naked, now its his turn. _As she fumbled with the laces her fingers would accidentally brush against the ridge of his erection. Each time they did, he would shutter. After what seemed like too long, she was able to free him from his pants.

Anna broke their kiss and gave him the same long, intent look he had given her. In the pale light of the lantern, she could see the shadows cast by the cut muscles in his chest. She could see the almost painful looking swell of his desire resting against her. But her eyes returned to his lopsided grin, messy blonde hair and the glisten of sweat on his brow.

"You're beautiful too!". She offered eagerly, before he had a chance to become self conscious. They both laughed awkwardly.

Carefully, he lowered his body down over her again and began to kiss the side of her breast. He most certainly was shaking now.

"Should I... I mean... Are you sure?"

"...Kristoff..."

Anna quickly ran her hands down his abs and grasped the base of his erection. His breath hitched and his eyes flew shut. When he finally drew in another breath he groaned uncontrollably in the back of his throat. Anna's lips traced his jaw line and she brought her knees up alongside his hips. She was so ready for him, she had wanted him for so long. Now the emptiness inside her would finally be filled with him.

Slowly, gently he pushed himself into her warmth. Every muscle in his body was straining to maintain some measure of control. Anna knew he was afraid to hurt her, but it was agony to wait. She wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him as close to her as she could, drawing him into a fevered kiss once more. He let the rest of himself ease into her. She felt a twinge of pain at first but when he called out her name breathlessly she lost herself in the moment.

He slowing began rocking against her, and it didn't take them long to find a rhythm that had them both gasping for air. He was inside her, as close to her as he could possibly be. They were one. Anna moaned languidly as he let more of his weight press against her. He moved his hand down her back so he could support himself on his elbow and push more deeply into her. Kristoff was unable to even kiss her any longer, his body was so tense. He was reduced to breathing roughly against her cheek.

She felt his pace quicken and heard every inhale he took vibrating in his chest. Their hips rolled together urgently. She realized that one of her hands was wrapped tightly in his hair while the other one had found its way to his back side. With each movement he made, his muscles tightened.

Anna wrapped her legs around his body trying to touch as much of him as she could at once. With her hips tilted up against him that way, she felt the heat within her overflow. Without warning, a wave of intense pleasure washed over her. Her fingers dug into his skin, and her whole body pulsed with their rhythm.

"Oh God, Kristoff..."

"Anna..."

He cried out before he unraveled with his own pleasure. He grabbed her waist desperately as he came deep within her. The tenuous grip he had on his control melted in that moment.

He was still shaking when he slid down and laid his head against her stomach, exhausted. Anna was tired now too. Every piece of her was contented, satiated and warm. She mouthed the words 'I love you' inaudibly before she began to fall asleep, in ernest this time.

...

"Ya know... Next time you could just ask to stay the night instead of pretending to be asleep in my bed..." He said drowsily.

"I... but... You... You mean you knew the whole time?"

He laughed out loud. "You really thought you could fool me, huh?"

Anna grabbed a pillow and smashed it across his grinning face as she blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kristoff's POV_**

Kristoff smoothed down the crimson sash of his new formal suit in front of the mirror. It was a little bit too snug across his shoulders, and the grey wool fabric was too stiff from being pressed. He certainly didn't look like himself, and he wrinkled his nose at the sight. Elsa had given him the ensemble a few days ago specifically for this occasion, although he was sure it was at Anna's bidding. He had told Anna that new clothes were not necessary and made her promise not to buy him any. But of course if the queen offers you a gift, you have no choice but to accept.

There had been no shortage of fetes at the palace since the gates were opened. There was always something going on that apparently warranted celebrating, too much celebrating in Kristoff's opinion. But tonight's ball was going to be on a completely different scale. It was the 250th anniversary of the founding of Arendelle. While the turn out for Elsa's coronation had been phenomenal, word of her amazing powers had since traveled quickly and everyone lucky enough to be invited tonight had descended on the city in hopes of witnessing them with their own eyes. There was not a single available room to be had anywhere in town, including in the palace. Anna was ecstatic. She could not wait for the ball, because this time she and Elsa would be hosting it together. Kristoff had promised that he would be on his best behavior, it clearly meant so much to her.

However, that was not why tonight was important for him. Kristoff had chosen tonight to propose to Anna. Not in front of everyone of course, but he hoped they would have a moment alone... after dancing... while their heads were still swimming with champagne... under the stars... From what he could gather by reading about the subject, this was the proper way to propose to a princess. Though to be honest, he was miserably inexperienced with all this romance stuff... All he wanted was for it to be perfect for her.

He wanted to make himself perfect for her as well. He had scrubbed his usually rough skin until it was a raw, clean pink. The shave he had given himself was the closest one he had attempted in years. He even combed his messy blonde hair until it shone, which was something he had definitely never attempted before. _Sven will never let me live this down._

If nothing else, he would be glad to spend some time with her. The last month had been hectic for both of them.

...

About a month ago he had come back from a two week trip overseeing the ice being cut in the mountains. While he was away he realized that he could no longer stand being apart from Anna. All he wanted after every long day of working was to go home to her. He had never really had much of a home, but now he felt that as long as Anna was by his side he would always be home.

Kristoff had hardly slept on that trip, he was so sick with longing. So much so, that as soon as he got back to Arendelle, before he even went and found Anna, he paid a visit to the Queen and asked for her blessing to propose. Elsa had only picked on him a little bit for only knowing Anna since summer, before she gave her whole hearted approval.

"This is so exciting!... I suppose you'll be wanting to get her a ring then? Can I make an ice one for her? Or do you want to look through the treasury for something that will suit you?" Elsa's assistance was still a bit off-putting to Kristoff.

"I... Er... If it's alright with you, I would like to pay for it myself. It's important to me that I earn this."

"I understand." She smiled patiently. "Can I at least offer you some more work around the castle to help?"

After agreeing to his new responsibilities, Kristoff wasted no more time and returned to the cottage where Anna was waiting for him. She had caught him completely off guard that night by pretending to fall asleep in his bed. It had led to them making love for the first time, which only solidified his resolve to marry her. Memories of that night had filled his every waking minute ever since.

Unfortunately, his new list of jobs had kept him busy in the days following. He groomed and shoed all the horses in the royal stables, he joined several fishing excursions and helped haul in the nets, he tempered the raw metal for the blacksmith... All of this in addition to running his usual ice selling routes. (Though Elsa saw to it that Arendelle bought almost his entire haul for the upcoming gala.)

After a few weeks of hard work, he had earned enough to purchase a small silver ingot. The blacksmith that he had been assisting helped him form it into a band. It wasn't perfect but he worked the metal with same devotion he felt for her. It was inlaid the whole way around with tiny blue and green water crystals that the trolls had given him when he told them he wanted to propose to Anna. _They would match her sparkling eyes._

She had been busy too. Important guests had been arriving in droves and filling up the spare rooms in the palace. Anna had been tasked with greeting them all and making sure they were comfortable. There were also numerous preparations to be made for the ball itself. With all the bustle and extra people around the place, Anna and Kristoff had barely had any time together, even in the evenings. They had ducked into a coat closet just to find a few minutes alone. Kristoff couldn't wait for everyone to leave so he could have some peace and quiet again.

...

Tomorrow they would all be going home. But tonight was the night of the big celebration.

_Well this is it... Come on Kristoff, you can do this.._. He took a deep breath and left his cottage. He made his way through the courtyard, into the grand hall of the palace, and to the bottom of the staircase to wait for Anna. Unsure of what to do with himself while he waited, he fidgeted nervously with the embroidery on his cuff.

Eventually, he heard her at the top of the stairs. "Hey there, handsome."

He looked up. "Anna, wow... You look amazing..."

Kristoff had to make a conscious effort to keep his jaw from hanging open as she came down the stairs. The gown she was wearing was deep purple satin with pale blue accents. It slouched beautifully from her shoulders and curved downward until it cascaded off her waist in shimmering icy fractals all the way to the floor. Clearly, it was one of Elsa's designs. Her hair was pinned up in delicate ice crystals. She was practically glowing. Anna smiled warmly at him. She tried to run down the remaining steps, tripping on the last one. Kristoff leapt from the wall to catch her._ Even her clumsiness is endearing._

"Careful.." He said with chuckle.

With her in his arms, he could see that her skin actually was glistening with tiny snowflakes. Elsa was getting more creative everyday. He lingered for a moment in their embrace before placing her back on her feet.

"Heh, thanks..." She looked down bashfully to straighten her skirts. When she raised her head again, her eyes traveled up Kristoff's tailored suit to meet his gaze. "Woah... you do clean up well!"

He scratched the back of his head and pressed his chin to his chest to hide the involuntary blush._ It is too easy for her to get me worked up_. He regained a bit of composure before offering her his arm.

"Shall we, my dear?"

"We shall!"

The pair entered the ballroom, and were immediately awestruck. _Elsa has really out done herself_. The complex icicle pattern on the ceiling sparkled, like stars on a clear night. Large intricate snowflakes floated lazily in the air, like they were frozen in suspended animation. The tables were all adorned with small abstract ice sculptures, while a large sculpture in the center of the room reached up to touch the delicate frost chandelier. In spite of all the ice and snow in the room, the temperature was surprisingly mild. The ice must have been enchanted, just like the snowflakes on Anna's shoulders.

They moved through the memorized crowd and headed for their seats up on the dais with the other esteemed guests. Kristoff could hear gasps and murmurs as the guests began to notice how lovely Anna looked. He felt proud to have her on his arm, that is, until he thought he heard someone muttering about the princess cavorting in public with a common man. _Let it go_, he told himself.

Luckily their attention soon turned to Elsa. She swept into the room in a flurry of shimmering powdered snow. Her dress was silver and white with the same icy blue accents that were on Anna's dress. She looked stunning. The crowd cheered when she bowed and welcomed them to the party. Soon afterward, everyone in the room was eating and drinking merrily.

Anna took Kristoff's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. The look on her face was filled with wonder as she took in the sight of the ball. He wished that he could see the world the way she did, so optimistic and hopeful. She must have felt his eyes on her because she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I have a surprise for you later." She whispered against his ear.

"Is that so? I have one for you too actually." The ring was tucked safely in his coat pocket, but he checked quickly with his free hand to make sure it was still there.

"Thank you so much for coming to this party with me. I know how much you dislike extravagant events."

"As long as I can have you by my side, I don't mind."

"Well... In a few minutes, I have to go stand with Elsa to formally receive all the visiting nobles. It's one of those royal formalities. Will you be okay without me for just a little while?"

"It's fine, Anna. Go be a princess." They shared a long, loving kiss before she departed the dais.

The Ice-Master watched from the corner as dukes, princes, and dignitaries of all sorts were announced and then paraded one after another in front of Elsa and Anna. Each one bowed low in front of the sisters before presenting them with opulent gifts to mark the occasion: French lace, oriental silk, and more delicate, diamond encrusted trinkets than he could count. Sapphires, emeralds and rubies glinted from the ever growing display of treasures. The sisters accepted the lavish presents with humble grace. Unfortunately, they made Kristoff realize that the gift he had brought was inadequate by comparison.

He self consciously thumbed the small roughhewn band in his pocket and hung his head in embarrassment. _It's not enough. Nothing I have to offer will ever be good enough for my sweet, spirited, beautiful princess. _He suddenly felt guilty for even thinking of her as his princess. He made his way quietly out of the ballroom across the courtyard and into the royal stables. Slouching against the wall next to Sven, he fought back the tears that were burning in his eyes. His heart hurt.

Sven pressed his muzzle against Kristoff's hand, and he begrudgingly wrapped his arm around his old friend. "If you're wondering what's wrong, I don't want to talk about it..." Sven nuzzled in closer. "No, I mean it." They stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Fine! Okay! I'll talk... Listen pal, I know you like Anna a lot, and so do I, of course... but we don't deserve her... I don't deserve her." The reindeer huffed indignantly. "She should marry a prince or something... I'm a fool if I think she needs me." Sven raised his head to the opening door, but not before shooting Kristoff an annoyed glance.

"What are you guys up to?" Anna said as she walked into the stable and scratched Sven under the chin.

She must have followed him outside. Kristoff regained his composure and managed to give her a half hearted smile.

"How much did you hear? Er... How long have you been here?"

"Not long. Are you alright?"

She could always see right through him. His eyes slowly raised from the ground to her face. The sweetheart neckline of her gown accentuated her figure perfectly. _God, she is beautiful_. He fumbled to loosen the clasp at his collar.

"I just needed some air. All that courtly etiquette makes the room stuffy."

"I know, right? I thought that reception line would never end!" She entwined her fingers into his and kissed his cheek playfully. "Didn't you say you had a surprise for me tonight?"

"Uh... I did... Didn't you said you had a surprise too? Why don't you go first."

She giggled and blushed. "Okay, if you're sure... but we have to be quiet!"

_What is she up to?_ He thought as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back out through the courtyard. Inside the palace, up the stairs they dashed, and around the mezzanine overlooking the ball room. The din of the people below couldn't drown out her laughter as she pulled him through the portico and down the long corridor to her bedroom. She was out of breath as she closed and locked the door behind them.

"Everyone in the whole kingdom is downstairs at the party. No one will interrupt us tonight."

She pressed him eagerly against the door, and made a silly face which she must have thought looked seductive. Immediately he felt himself swell at the prospect of being alone with her. He kissed her and let her run her tongue along the inside of his lips.

"So being alone? Is that the surprise?"

"Not exactly, it just helps facilitate the surprise."

Kristoff raised one eyebrow, intrigued. He loved her so much he couldn't stand it. Anna held him tight against the door. Now her lips were running along his cheek, to his ear and down his neck. His desire for her continued to rise. She hastily unbuttoned his new topcoat and pushed it over his shoulders and down his arms. When it hit the floor, he heard the bright jungle of metal hitting the ground. His eyes slammed shut. _Dammit, the ring! _Several other coarse words flashed in his mind. _Please don't let her notice... Please..._

"What's this?"

He opened one eye slowly and saw her inspecting the silver bauble. _Dammit..._

"It's uh... Nothing really... The trolls..."

"Is it for me?" She ran her fingers over the water stones gingerly and they began to faintly glow. "It's gorgeous..."

"Sorry, it should be more... Wait... What?" He stammered.

"It's incredible! I've never seen anything like it." Her eyes grew wide with appreciation.

"It's just some silver I moulded over at the blacksmiths..."

"You made this?!"

"Well, uh... yeah I did."

He could feel the color rising in his cheeks. _She's not actually sincere, is she? _He searched her face, but found nothing except admiration. _Have some courage, Bjorgman..._

"I just thought... Well... This isn't the way I imagined doing this... Anna, it's just that I love you... and the last 9 months have been the best of my life... and I only feel complete with you around... So if you would have me, I mean, if you would do me the honor of giving me your hand in marr...Mmmmph"

She threw herself into his arms and planted a big, dopy kiss on his lips. "Yes! Of course yes!" She blurted out between kisses.

It took all his strength to push her back so he could finish. He couldn't look her in the eyes, so he looked down at the floor between them.

"Listen Anna, are you completely sure? If you changed your mind later, I don't think that I would survive. So please be sure before you answer. I will never be a prince, and chances are I will never fit in at all these royal functions. I may never have anything else to offer besides what you see in front of you..."

"Kristoff... I don't need anything else... If you are worried about providing for me... I have been blessed with more wealth than I can ever use in my life time, what I need is someone to share it with... I don't need a royal pedigree, what I need is someone to laugh with, beside the fire on a snowy day... The only thing I need is you by my side... Always... We round each other out so perfectly."

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a reluctant smile. He felt restored, validated. _How does she always know how to cheer me up?_ Once again he embraced her and kissed her passionately. He tried to unwind the inhumanly tight grip she had on the ring.

"Anna, may I?"

"Oh... Right, of course... Sorry"

He took the ring from her trembling hand and slid it gently onto her finger. She pressed her face into his broad chest and he felt her began to cry. Kristoff held her tightly and let a single tear of his own fall into her hair. He couldn't wipe the grin off his face if he wanted to. He wanted to live in this moment as long as he could, but there was a nagging question at the corner of his mind.

"Wait a minute... What was your surprise?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Kristoff's POV_**

"Close your eyes"

"Why?..."

"Just close 'em. Don't make me get the blindfold."

"Heh... alright, fine.."

Today was already the best day of his life, and he was sure that whatever Anna had up her sleeve would only add to it. Intimacy still confounded him, but he was willing to try anything for her. Kristoff closed his eyes and smiled contently as she took his hand and led him towards her bed. He didn't need to see anyway, he had her room completely committed to memory.

It was the room she had moved into after the Great Thaw, because it was the warmest room in the palace. Next to the door, was her white dresser embossed with roses. In the center of the room, was a large four poster bed with a down mattress. While there were no shortage of luxurious satin or fur lined duvets around the estate, Anna preferred to cover her bed with the simple pink and green quilt that her mother had made her. Across from the bed was a large fireplace, wrapped the whole way around with ornate wood carvings that extended out into low bookcases on either side. The shelves were filled to capacity with her favorite stories, all of the bindings were well worn from years of love. The far wall was comprised primarily of a large bay window with a cushioned ledge seat.

He felt the end of the bed at the back of his knees, the fire's heat was directly in front of him. Anna expertly removed his clothes down to his undergarments before guiding him downward. Kristoff obediently sat on the edge of the bed and she released his hand. His heart was already beating in his throat. _Deep breaths, calm down... _

For a moment, there was the brushing sound of laces and fabric before he heard her gown fall to the floor. He heard her step carefully out of her dress and shoes and place them on the window seat. The crackling of the fire almost drowned out the soft swishing sound of her hair being let down.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Anna was standing in front of him in an airy, silk camisole. It was the same deep indigo color of a glacial fissure. Her red-brown hair flowed loosely over her neck and shoulders. If she was nervous at all, she hid it well. The fire light behind her traced her curves in a glowing silhouette. She was radiant_._

Kristoff wanted to compliment her loving, exuberant smile. He wanted to tell her how the firelight danced beautifully on her cheeks... how her eyes shone like the sea at dawn... Many more silly, romantic cliches raced through his mind, but mostly he just wanted to express the overwhelming affection he felt for her in that moment.

All he managed to get out was: "Wow..."

Anna's face reddened. But, without a word, she laid him down onto the bed, and bid him to turn on his stomach. Then she positioned herself over his lower back and began to kneed his stiff muscles. She traced her fingers along the patchwork of old scars on his skin. Her small hands worked deftly into his sides and up his tight back. His shoulders had been especially sore since his work with the black smith. When she rubbed her palms into them, Kristoff groaned with relief.

"You've been working so hard lately, I thought you could use this." She purred into his ear.

He was being undone in her hands. It felt incredible. Yet, in spite of all the old aches she was alleviating, a different ache was forming. He couldn't take his mind off the fact that she was nearly naked and sitting on top of him. _How can she be so calm and focused?__  
><em>

Anna ran her hands firmly together down his spine and pushed them apart just above his hips. Her finger tips trailed up his sides once more... he twitched involuntarily and tried to muffle his laughter into the mattress._  
><em>

"Wait... Are you ticklish?" she teased.

"No, I most certainly am not."

"You are ticklish!" She giggled.

Her fingers were instantly back to his sides, until he was shaking with peals of laughter. Tears welled in his eyes. He flipped himself onto his back so that he could catch her hands in his and stop the torture.

Kristoff finally caught his breath... But became abruptly aware that Anna was now sitting astride his lap. The grip he had on her hands tightened. An awkward silence lingered between them, but he could not pry his eyes off of her. His blood was running hot and thick again. Eventually, she blushed all the way to the top of her camisole and looked down at his stomach. _She is still as nervous as I am... thankfully._

"Sorry... I was hoping to be more confident this time."

Kristoff pulled his hand from hers and used it to lift her chin. "I'm relieved that you're not! I didn't want to be the only one with no idea what I'm doing... You have no idea how flustered you can get me."

She returned his sheepish smile. "I love you."

He brought her face down into a fervid kiss. Chocolate from the party was still on her breath when she opened her mouth with a sigh. His tongue found hers, she tasted like chocolate too. Her lips were smooth and sweet against his weather-beaten ones. There was a pause, Anna sat back up biting her lip mischievously.

"So, um... there is this thing I read about, that I still want to try, if it's ok with you."

"I'm all yours... You can do whatever you want to me."

"Even tickle you?"

"Well, maybe not that..." He rolled his eyes before closing them and brought his hands up behind his head.

She ran her lips down his neck, chest and stomach. Heat caressed him every time she exhaled. He felt feverishly warm with anticipation. All of a sudden, there was a pang of excruciating cold at his hip. Kristoff sat up with a start. Anna was looking at him innocently with the ice cube still in her hand.

"What are you... Why?" He gasped.

"The heat and the cold are both so intense, so putting them together, it just makes sense."

Kristoff raised one eyebrow sarcastically. "Please tell me you're joking... Did you really just say that?"

The laugh she gave him was followed up by a ridiculous snort. "Just... Shut up and lay back down."

"You're such a dork." He mumbled with a smirk.

"Says the man who sings with reindeer."

"Heh... Ok, you got me there." With a chuckle, he laid back down; however, he wasn't about to close his eyes this time.

Kristoff inhaled sharply when the ice returned to his skin, but managed to remained still. She drew it back and forth across his abdomen and followed its trail with warm lips. Anna was sitting across his knees now. The way she was bent over him, her breasts would lightly brush against the stiffening ridge between his legs. He was fairly certain that she wasn't doing so on purpose, but he couldn't be completely sure. The ice was excruciating, but this was even more so.

She popped the ice cube in her mouth so she could have both hands free to remove his under garments. _You don't need to be so self conscious this time_, he had to remind himself because she was studying him very intently. Curiosity sparkled in her eyes. She brought her fingers down around him and gently caressed the base of what stood in front of her.

When she kissed it, all the air in Kristoff's lungs escaped at once. _Have I been holding my breath?_ Her lips had become cold from having the ice in her cheek. She ran her cool tongue along his extend before drawing the end into her mouth. _She__ is going to ruin me_. He clenched the blankets at his sides tightly in his fists. The ice must have been dissolving quickly, because the inside of her mouth was turning from cold, to warm, to hot around him. _Intense was definitely the right word. _Her now hot tongue pressed against the underside of his arousal, her hands continued to explore the rest of his length. His control was fading with each expletive he muttered under his breath.

"Anna... please... I'm not going to last much longer this way..."

Looking rather pleased with herself, she stood up off the end of the bed. She pulled down and stepped out of her underwear. Then she crossed her arms over her camisole and, in one fluid motion, she twisted it up and over her head. Her usually bright eyes were darkening with desire, when she met his gaze. _I am done for._

Anna crawled back onto the bed and held herself over him. The kiss they shared was fueled with lust. Her auburn hair fell around their faces, enveloping him in her intoxicating scent. He ran his hands through it tenderly, and tucked it back behind her ear. _I love her so damn much._ Slowly, gently she eased herself down on his aching erection. A low groan reverberated in his chest. It took every ounce of strength he had to remain motionless under her. He didn't want to hurt her, he wanted her to find a rhythm that she was comfortable with. She was soft and warm around him. _Indescribable_. Her rocking against him was slow, painfully slow.

She moaned his name quietly and looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. Anna straightened up, and Kristoff could see that she was biting her lip again. Her hips continued their slow sensual roll. His hand roamed from her breasts to her thighs and back again. He couldn't get enough of her. He carefully pressed his thumb against the fold of her skin that was just above their union. She bucked her hips against him and cried out. Her skin was becoming so hot that even the enchanted snowflakes that still clung to her freckled shoulders were melting. They beaded and ran together with the sweat forming at her neck. The inside of her began to throb with her climax.

Her stride slowed even more as she trembled and tried to catch her breath. Kristoff wanted her to set the pace, he wanted to be a gentleman, but this slow momentum was agony. _She is wonderfully and beautifully destroying me. _ He wanted more, he wanted her, he wanted everything. He was losing his grip on his usual patient, restrained demeanor. He was becoming something more carnal, unhinged. It was too much...

He choked out desperately, "I need you... Please."

"Then take me." Her voiced hummed in his ear.

Kristoff's resolve melted completely. She squealed with delight as he flipped her over roughly, and buried himself between her legs... over and again. The heat surrounding him was unbearably stimulating. Coarse, labored breath echoed between them. Ardent desire drove him deeper, quicker. She cried out again and writhed with pleasure beneath him. His own climax began to pull him over the edge... falling. He groaned loudly, unabashed... Release, relief... _Anna_...

He collapsed, heart pounding... Kristoff gradually regained some of his senses... He felt her ragged breath on his neck.

"Anna, are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Concern swept over him.

"Wait, what? No... Very no... That was... amazing."

Her hair was pooled up on the pillow, her skin was flushed, she still looked radiant. After laying down next to her, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Can I just lay here and hold you forever?"

"I think this ring on my finger ensures it." She smiled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. They were startled in their vulnerable state.

"Miss Anna? Are you in there? They need you downstairs to start the dancing at the gala. Your sister doesn't dance, remember?" It was Kai.

"Crap..." She whispered before yelling back. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"Do we have to go back downstairs?" Kristoff buried his face into the pillows.

"Unfortunately, but it's just for tonight. We have the rest of our lives to linger in bed, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Please see my sequel to this: An Arendelle Wedding<strong>

(Sorry no smut in that one... Haha)


End file.
